Version 2006 - Ch 41
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> Rewards When I came too, I was still lying under that purple thing. The five men were close now holding their weapons ready pointing them at my friends, their weapons dropped. The bearded dark skinned man wearing a battle suit of unknown origin argued with Cardwell." I want you to open those Translocator storages now. We do not have much time." " I told you that two command codes are needed to open them. The only one able doing that was killed by your idiotic pet!" "Be very careful, Cardwell. Your usefulness has ended!" Cardwell's Quasimodo Hand snapped forward grabbed the other by the throat and he hissed." I am still the commander of this base and I am wearing a Quasimodo and know how to use it." "You are nothing, now unhand me at once. I placed a Euederian sneegal in your suit while it was still open. Not even your auto doc can prevent the effects of that little suckers poison. It's about to crawl to the base of your neck!" Cardwell screamed and dropped the man, he opened his helmet. I took my chance. No one was looking...and fired my last round. the bullet hit the Commander right under the chin and the result was quite gruesome! My friends didn't need more distraction to react! Wetmouth's strange sword sliced one of the men from shoulder to hip battle suit and all. Hans hammered both of his fists and all his might on the helmeted head of the third. The Armor of the next simply fell in pieces all around him and he stood there as naked as on the day of his birth. Cirruit snickered and said:"Nanites are so practical." Several strands of Spider silk hit the bearded man, he was pulled with force and suddenly close to Krabbel who turned him, battle suit and all and in less than a heartbeat into a tight cocoon! Wetmouth came over and sliced his helmet off. I said:"Cirruit go activate the Cerberus. Do not let anything distract you!" Cirruit ran with his machine speed out of my sight. Hans lifted the purple thing of me and Wetmouth said with panic in her voice. "The Wurlag has stung him!" I wanted to get up but I couldn't feel my legs." Weird I can't get up. Something still pinning me down?" I saw tears in Wetmouth's eyes ."No Eric, that's the poison of the Wurlag!" With the weight of the animal gone I could still prop myself up and there I saw a beautiful sight! The massive warehouse doors exploded into atomic dust glittering in the air and Cerberus IX marched out in perfect robotic movements. Three hundred and fifty centimeters tall, four bioflex muscle arms. Nearly indestructible, the very pinnacle of Terran Engineering ,each having the equivalent firepower of a platoon of fully equipped marines. One scanned the room and said with a deep modulated voice." ID Verification Scan complete. Highest Command Authority recognized." He stomped towards me." Your Orders Sir?" " The base is infiltrated by criminals and foreign intruders. There is an alien ship with stolen Mil Tech. Secure the base by all means necessary." "Command understood!" The robots activated their flying capability and swarmed like gigantic angry hornets in every direction. The bearded pirate laughed." You still lost. The Wurlag poison will destroy every neural path in your body and there is nothing anyone can do in time. I do have the anti dote on my ship all you have to do is let me go and it is yours!" "Sorry I cannot be bought." "You fool! I have an even bigger ship in orbit and it will turn this place to slag!" "You have no idea what Cerberus robots can do!" Through a view port we saw Cerberus robots by the dozen fly upward into the gray sky. From behind I heard running boots , but by now I could not even turn my head. Marines and finally Admiral Stahl came into my view. Wetmouth cried."He was stung by a Wurlag, Sir!" "Oh shit! Get that man into Stasis at once!" ________________________________________ "Say is it always me, who loses consciousness around here?" I complained as I woke up in a Med station. "He is awake!" yelled Wetmouth and simply hugged me and I felt her lips behind her mask kissing me. Then a warm deep voice said." It pleases me greatly to see you once more and well!" Narth came into view. Cirruit spoke:"No you're not the only one. Tech Stop does things to me you would not want to know." A Med Tech scanned me and she was obviously impressed by the results." That makes you the very first being ever to survive a Wurlag sting, Congratulations!" "Can someone tell me what a Wurlag is?" Wetmouth responded and Narth beamed me the answer straight into my mind as he used to do." It's an animal commonly found on Shail 4. It's Toxins are highly complex and among the most dangerous bio toxins in the Galaxy." The Med Tech said." You have amazing friends, Mr. Olafson. The Sojonit worked tirelessly and for weeks to develop a cure and then this Narth shows up and your fine!" Narth bowed. "I could not let my Huhgavh sharer die. I came as fast as I could, but your friend Wetmouth was indeed close to synthesize the antidote. Her Intellect is most noteworthy!" "Weeks? I was sleeping for weeks?" "Three and half weeks to be exact, Son!" Said Admiral Stahl now also stepping close. With him was the Fleet Admiral of the Fleet Elligott and the Masked Woman I knew as Cherubim." I jumped out of bed and wanted to salute and realized halfway out I wasn't wearing a thing! I blushed and jumped right back under the cover. Much to my dislike it caused quite a few smiles and snickering sounds. "It looks like I misplaced my uniform somewhere. Can someone fill me in what happened?" It was Stahl who spoke." We were pretty sure Cardwell was one of Dent's or Decker's planted agents but we wanted to catch whoever was in contact with him as well. If we would have arrived with a big team or the Devi, we might have gotten Cardwell but none of his contacts. So my esteemed Colleague Admiral Mc Elligott decided to send you, as the proverbial monkey wrench so to speak to Richter Station. Were you would hopefully discover whatever went on and report to us so we can move in. The Devi was never far away." I could not help but being sarcastic." Great idea, sending a bunch of expendable Midshipmen in a situation that cost ten officers their lives before. There are plenty more where they came from!" Stahl eyed his old Friend from the side." I told you he's going to say something cynical." To me he said." Well you are Officers and we will send you again in dangerous situations." "Would it have hurt to tell us a little more?" I know Admirals who trust me with Blue-Blue-Red information and I assure you each of my friends are as trustworthy!" "I am certain this is so. For now you have a day of R&R and then you will graduate and be assigned to your new postings." It turned out we were still at Richter base and not aboard the Devastator. But the giant Ship had landed and stood outside, occupying one entire field. The base was now busy with shore leave personnel of the Devi, technicians still repairing the damage from our battle. Har-Hi said ."We thought we celebrate your return to the land of the living with a Dinner. Narth brought along some Tyranno Fin as I understand." So it came we sat in the Sky bar restaurant we had dined before and I had to loosen my uniform pants so much Tyranno Fin I had eaten. It was the best!" If there was a better way to send an evening than with your best friends then I sure did not know it. Narth fit right in and the others accepted him like he was there from the start. They had met him before and after we ate it was Narth who against his usual reserved ways stood and spoke a toast." In human terms , Eric is something like a brother to me, only much closer. Through his eyes and emotions do I know each of you and in the past days I was fortunate to get to know you in person. We Narth are unlike any other species and we have lost and forgotten so much what corporal beings know and do. Some of the things we lost were emotions, and through my contact with Eric we Narth realized that we might be among the most developed species in on regard, we are also the poorest in other ways. Here in this circle, the value and meaning of true friendship becomes apparent and I am now able to say the meaning of pride is no longer alien to me, pride knowing you all!" There was silence then Elfi got up and simply hugged Narth. "That was so beautiful!" Hans pounded his hand on Narth shoulder."You're alright!" Only Wetmouth appeared sad, despite her mask I could tell." Is something wrong ?" I asked her. "I just realized this might be our last evening together!" Everyone became quiet and looked at her. It was Muhammad who nodded. " Now that she mentions it. She is right. The Admiral said we graduate. After that happens we will all be sent to various postings." Mao sighed." I wish it wasn't so but I know from Lt. Merkus there are at least 60 posting requests for Muhammad." Krabbel who just had hugged Narth balled himself together on his chair instead of hanging from the ceiling as usual." I don't want to go somewhere, were I am the Arachnid Freak a again!" "It is a Commission you know!" Said Har-Hi."We could reject the commission and go private. I rather ship iron ore in an old Scow from Planet A to B and be with you than being the Commandant of a Battle Cruiser!" Elfi looked up." I am sure my Mom would let us have a nice ship. We simply could go exploring or something!" The Elevator hummed and the three Immortals appeared. Before anyone could jump up. Stahl said."As you were. We wanted to join your little festivity but all I see are long , sad faces." We stood anyway and offered chairs to the high ranking guests. Elfi said." We just realized we are going to graduate!" Mc Elligott raised an Eyebrow as Krabbel served him a plate with fish." The Midshipmen I knew always celebrated that occasion to the max and looked forward to that!" Wetmouth got up and poured wine." We realized we will be separated and sent to postings all across the Galaxy and that this is our last night were we would all be together. This is a big Galaxy and the possibility for us to meet all at the same place again is zero point eight percent taking into account the number of beings, the possible number of postings, the various times for leave of absence and the possible dangerous nature of our business." Narth put his head sideways, then nodded." I concur with this estimate." Mc Elligott said." That is how the Navy usually works. Well we might as well get started!" He got up from his place after taking a good swallow from the wine." I think you Midshipmen get over there on the dance floor and get in attention. For what I am about to do it is simply tradition to do that." So we all scrambled to the empty spot between the tables and made a neat row and stood in attention. Mc Elligott flanked by Stahl and Cherubim slowly walked down the row and stopped, turned and faced us." I celebrate you on this important day, as you join these traditions and vow to support and defend the United Stars Constitution. The freedoms we enjoy depend vitally on the service you and your forebears have undertaken in our behalf. Indeed, I wish that there were more of you. You have jumped to planet surfaces , challenged your bodies and your brains and become mentally and physically prepared for service. You have our respect for your choices, our admiration for your commitment, and our deep gratitude for your willingness to confront dangers on the nation's behalf in the months and years to come." He stepped before Har-Hi:" I commission you herby to full Lieutenant of the United Stars Navy with all the commensurate responsibilities and privileges of that rank." He did the same to everyone down the line. It was a surprise that he promoted everyone not just Ensign, or Junior Grade but to Full Lieutenants. That he stopped and didn't promote me I somehow almost expected. He said:"At Ease lieutenants." Wetmouth spoke." Sir have you by any chance forgotten to promote Eric? He deserves it at least as much as we!" Har Hi stepped forward."Sir, as I understand this is a commission and one of those rights you spoke off, is to reject it and give it back, right?" Elligott gasped."You want to reject your commission?" Now they all stepped forward and as if out of one mouth they said:" Yes!" Narth said." I expected a different treatment for Eric. What has he done this time to deserve..." I held up my hand."Guys! You worked hard for this. Don't throw it away. Those Admirals have their reasons for sure." Cherubim's face did not change, but her eyes glittered." Maybe you are a little out of touch with your humanity." "No I am not. I know what I am doing!" Something beeped and the Old Admiral looked at something on his wrist com." She is here just on time. If you all would follow me now?" Stahl twinked his eye to me as we turned and walked to the Elevator. As spacious as the elevator cabin was , it would not hold us all. So Wetmouth, Krabbel, Stahl and I waited for the second car. Wetmouth said:" Do you know why Eric wasn't promoted, Sir?" "Indeed I do." I shrugged."Doesn't matter anyhow. This duality of standards that hold true for some and not for others is a theme that follows me since I joined." Stahl sighed." Eric I know. But this time it is really different. Just be patient a few more hours. My old friend is a bit peculiar about how he does things. He was an old man before he became an immortal and he has forgotten how it is to be young. Do you trust me?" "Yes Sir I do!" "Then just wait a few more hours!" We joined the others and a black skinned Captain, who was even taller than Mohammad and he introduced himself as Captain Bangizwe. He greeted Mohammad and said:"I did not expect to see the son of Chacka Chitauli. What an honor!" Wetmouth whispered to me." That means Important Leader, who tells us the law." We traveled on a slide belt into a transparent tunnel outside past the Landing fields. In the back we could see the Devi and on this one stood a modern Ultra Battle Ship. The black Captain said to Muhammad." That is my ship, the USS Atlantis. One day you might helm one of these if you get a rating high enough." Elligott laughed." Captain this Helmsman has a Rating of 812!" "That is impossible. Virtu Helmsmen with the gift and over 340 are barely able to talk!" As we were carried past that ship Muhammad responded a bit angry." It's because the Navy treats Virtu helm like idiots! Good for one thing only! This form of Autism is useful to the Navy but it is still a burden to those who suffer it! I know! Would it surprise you if I tell you that none of my friends are below a Helm rating of 300?" Mc Elligott nodded:" And Mr. Muhammad has excellent Fighting skills, knows tactical, engineering and more and all way above average!" " How is this possible?" Muhammad said."Because my friends never make me feel sick or special. I was always integrated in everything and helped me when I fought the nightmares of my so called gift. Treat Helmsmen like people and not like special outsiders!" Mc Elligott spoke again." Your critique has not fallen on deaf ears. I want you to help me write a new guideline and we will change that." The slide belt had carried us way past the landing field now and was continuing towards the mountains. The old Fleet Admiral explained. " Richter Base has more than one Space ports. There is a second one behind that mountain range." We merged on a faster Slide belt and the tunnel disappeared into the mountain , and after a while came out on the other side. There too was a landing field and on it stood a space ship like I had never seen before. It had clear Terran lines , but no ISAH pods. It looked like an elongated wedge with soft elegant curves. It was not white or light gray like other Navy ships. It was of a dark titanium color. I estimated it to be 350 meter long and at the stern perhaps 100 meters tall tapering to a chisel tip at the bow. It stood on four wide landing pads and had a IST shaft extended to the ground. The Black Captain spoke first."What is that?" Elligott rocked proudly on his feet." It is the ship that does not exist. The very first and perhaps only of its class. The USS Tigershark." Elfi said." It looks sleek and fast It be almost a shame when it is done and they add ISAH Pods." Cirruit spoke without taking his eyes off the ship." If I am right, this ship does not need any!" The slide belt carried us underneath a force field and ended at the IST shaft, guarded by two Ultra Marines and 2 Robots only remotely looking like Cerberus Bots. Elligott explained. "The Ultras are wearing the next generation of Battle suits, eventually replacing the Quasimodos. These are the first Atlas MBS (Main Battle Suit) in Service .Same with the robots. SII newest development the still top secret FENRIR Class Battle robots. The IST is the first Trans Sonic Inter Ship Transport system, travel time to any deck and IST point less than a second! During Battle stations , the doors will open and close in less than a second. " He added " Three persons max , or one Saturnian." Stahl and I went first. Stahl simply pushed me. The door closed faster than an eye blink and opened again and we were already at the command deck! That's what the pictogram told me across the IST. We waited for the others and it took no time at all. Like a boy with his new toy. Elligott took the lead again and we followed him through a short oval shaped Corridor past a Robot guarded security door and onto the Bridge. It had all the usual Command consoles arranged in horseshoe arrangement around a central command chair. A tall man with a scar across his left eye, a hair cut quite similar to Stahl's wearing an expensive business suit got up from the Command chair and said to Mc Elligott."That's the first time I ever delivered a ship myself, but I have never flown anything that fast!" "I doubt your Raven is much slower than this one, Rex!" "Ship, recognize Rex Schwartz!" A female voice said:"Recognized." "Transfer of all Command Codes to Fleet Admiral Mc Elligott!" "Transferred." "Schwartz Industries herby completes the delivery of Small Container Courier Craft CCC 56." Elligott shook the man's hand." Thank you!" If this was indeed Rex Schwartz then the richest and likely the most powerful individual in the Galaxy had delivered that ship!" To everyone's surprise he brushed past the Admirals and took Wetmouth in his arms lifted her of her feet." I didn't know you were here! I would have brought you something!" "I am fine Dad! The greatest gift you could bring was you!" "I see you made Lt already. Well you know where home is when you're done!" Stahl gasped." Wetmouth is your daughter?" Wetmouth said." He is the man who adopted me and helped me become a citizen. So yes I consider him my father, the one I never had." Mr. Schwartz let her go and boxed the tall Black man in the side:" Do you think I can hitch a ride in that metal mountain of yours?" "Well I might find some room in a storage closet somewhere!" "All fine with me as long as you make Gazelle Burgers!" "If you play chess with me and let me win just once!" "It's a deal!" The richest man had his arm over Bangizwe's shoulder and the two left laughing. Mc Elligott shook his gray head."He could buy any delicacy in the universe and for seven days he talks about nothing else but the burnt meat things Bangizwe fabricates." Stahl still was staring into the direction where the two had left." They are friends and besides those Burgers are delicious!" Elligott sighed then looked straight at me." So Mr. Olafson, what do you think of her so far?" "Sir I am only a Midshipman. I am sure it is a great ship and all..:" "You better have an Opinion, it's going to be your ship!" Stahl no grinned over his entire face and I was speechless. Cherubim said." O'Brock you forgot something!" Mc Elligott tipped his forehead."Of course!" He changed positions and said."Attention on deck!" :" I, Fleet Admiral Mc Elligott and in accordance of our laws and traditions commission you Eric Olafson herby to Captain of the United Stars Navy and give you command over this vessel, the USS Tigershark with all the commensurate responsibilities and privileges of that rank." My friends cheered but I said."Sir it honors me greatly and beyond all expectations but I must reject this commission. As Captain I will be responsible for the lives of everyone aboard, for this ship and I do not have the experience yet!" Mc Elligott put his hand on my shoulder." You have no idea how much you just have gained in my opinion of you." Stahl said. "Your rank is temporary and after you have completed your mission you will be a Lt like the others and go to Command school and only then will your rank be made permanent. I trusted you with my life and my ship, remember that!" Narth stepped forward." I trust you!" Har Hi took my hand." With you I fly to the Demon infested Bad lands and back!" Cherubim nodded and everyone so I accepted the Commission!" Elligott transferred the Command to me and said." I give you and your friends two hours to celebrate and you Captain Olafson could have first choice to pick your crew out of the ones present, that might solve the transfer problem you had earlier. Then we need to meet in the Conference room and discuss your mission." The admirals left us, but It still had not sunk in all the way. This was my ship! "Cirruit would you do me the Honor and be my Engineer?" "Eric, I mean Captain! I already feared you would never ask, of course I be your Engineer." "We still have 110 minutes. Maybe you like to check your engines?" Cirruit made a strange sound, was with one maybe two jumps through the door. "Mao how about Tactical?" "Yes Captain!" Mao smiled and sat down behind Tactical. Krabbel whipped on his legs up and down."Eric, please let me have Navigation!" He then added:"I mean Captain!" "I could not ask for a better Navigator, Mr. Krabbel!" "Ms. Petetis I am not sure what your plans after graduation were, but I could use someone at Communications." "My plans are to stick with my friends and be your Comm Officer." Hans crossed his big arms and looked at me." Don't even ask Eric. You know the answer!" "Alright Mr. Kleinschmitt. Go check your Security Section, Armory and brig." He smiled as he stomped out of the room!"It all worked out. We're together. Eric has a ship and I got my own Department." Wetmouth hugged and kissed me."I had to that before you are officially my Captain. Now make me your Science Officer, or else!" "Alright. Ms. Wetmouth. I do like you as my Science officer." Muhammad looked as he was suffering. "Mr. Muhammad this ship needs a helmsman. Would you have some spare time?" He sighed." I knew you would not forget me but I still could hardly wait!" "Narth are you with us or must you go again? A ship without OPS is not very effective." "Not even Narth supreme could convince me to be somewhere else. I shall be the best OPS Officer to you I can be!" Finally I put a hand on Har Hi's shoulder: I need someone to keep me in check and has more space traveling experience than any of us. I really need you to be my XO" Har Hi simply nodded, looked very serious and then said." Thank you!" Everyone had gone to their duty stations and I slowly walked up to the Command Chair and after a moment of silent reflection sat down. Everyone still at the bridge was staring an then they cheered and yelled." Captain Olafson!" Here in the seat all doubts were gone. I knew who I was. What the future held I could not say but with a ship and the best friends anyone could ever ask for. I didn't care what the future held we would take it head on! Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006